Maybe Someday
by Princess Chinatsu
Summary: When Marie's nightmare seems to be becoming a reality, she unintentionally starts to get closer to Edd as he slowly starts to realize that maybe the Kanker's are human too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Girls!" Ms. Kanker called out. When Mom said that, it was equivalent to 'Come here!' so we all left our projects to the where my Mom sat as usual. She sighed and brushed some sweat off her forehead.

"You okay, Mom?" Lee asked.

"Fine."

"Wh-What happened?" May, the worrier, asked.

Mom gave me one look before speaking. "He started a case against me again." She sighed. "Wants mutual custody or whatever."

My heart froze. Not that, not again. I felt Lee and May put their hands on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Marie. I'll keep Bubba's dirty self away." But she didn't sound confident, and I knew it.

"You can go now, girls. I need some time to relax." We all nodded and went back to what we were doing. I wasn't sure, but I think none of us actually went back to our activities, I just sat there on my desk staring at my homework. I had considered actually doing some of it but now, I decided to fuck it.

I lay back on my chair, thinking about my Dad. I usually could keep him out of my mind, but today was not that day. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was transported to his trailer.

* * *

The last time I ever saw him was when I was nine. That was when Bubba still had mutual custody over me despite the number of beatings I'd taken. I'd been sitting on the floor watching cartoons all day while Bubba went on a date with another one of the women he met in a bar. Or maybe just a prostitute he picked up off the street. I really didn't know.

When he came in, I turned to see him looking intensely pissed off. I froze. This couldn't be good, it never was. He looked around until his bloodshot eyes found me. He stumbled toward me, muttering somethings to himself.

He put his hand on my shoulder, grinning like a mad man as he pushed me down on the floor. I didn't completely comprehend what he wanted, but I knew it wasn't good. I shouted and pushed him off, luckily, being drunk meant it was easier to fight him. He fell back into the kitchen counter.

He grabbed onto it and helped himself up. I guess that's when he spotted the knife on the counter. He grabbed it and looked at me, licking his lips. The next thing I knew, I couldn't see from my right eye. I put my hand on it and felt blood.

I don't know what happened then, but suddenly, Bubba just dropped the knife and went into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I sat there, bleeding from my eye, until finally, I called my Mom from the phone.

After that, all of it was a blur of lights, chemical smells, and hushed talking from strangers.

* * *

"Marie!" My family was standing around me. "You were crying in your sleep." May said, concerned.

"I-I'm okay, really." Marie said, getting up.

Mom bit her lip, not sure what to do. She sighed and took us all in her arms. "We're a family, and families stick together no matter what crap we have to deal with."

I was a bit surprised. Mom usually didn't talk nicely or about families. I guess this was a serious time.

"Thanks." I said as I let myself fall into the group hug.

* * *

My first Ed Edd n Eddy fic. Bubba is based off of VampireMeerkat's art. Check her out on deviantart.

And well, I used to imagine how Edd and Marie would ever get together. Finally I decided to write it down and post it.

So here's the first chapter. And I decided to explain why Marie only shows one eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Next day at school, I kind of breezed through it without stopping to think or do anything for that matter. I think it actually scared everyone. The Kankers being mellow and not scaring the man-shit out of everyone? The world MUST be ending!

And it was, in a way. Mom wouldn't be home as often, she would be too busy trying to get the legal issues over with.

When lunchtime came around, Lee, May and me just sat down down. We didn't even eat. I could hear whispers from everywhere. People were already guessing what had happened.

The most common was that until now, demons had inhabited our bodies and they had finally departed, leaving an empty shell behind. Too many video games, in my opinion.

The only one who didn't buy it was Edd. But it was no surprise, he was the only guy in the school who ever stopped to think about things. Or maybe it was just that he was the only one that cared, although I doubted it.

Of course Eddy just laughed off Edd's statements, while Ed stared off into space thinking about the next sci-fi comic he had read.

Anyway, the talk went on. When lunch was halfway through, I was ready to rip everyone's heads off.

Finally, I decided to fuck it. I stood up and walked out. I loved how everyone became silent when I made my exit. It made me feel important.

After looking around the hall, I decided to ditch school. It hadn't been the first time I did it, but it was the first time I had a decent reason to ditch.

* * *

"Um... May?" I had thought about approaching Lee, but I figured it would be easier for me to talk to May since we had known each other pretty well before.

"Hm?" May had always been a bit absent-minded so I wasn't surprised to see her in a reverie of her own.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" May looked a bit uneasy. I could tell she wanted to tell, but wasn't sure if she should. Lee wasn't here either so she had no conscience to sort things out for her, or order her around either.

"Well, you guys haven't been, yourselves." I said unsurely.

"Oh, Edd. I'm fine." May said, getting the wrong idea once again.

"But what about Lee, or Marie?"

"Lee's fine..." May looked back and forth.

_So it's about Marie..? _I thought to myself.

We stood their awkwardly until I finally decided to take my leave.

"Thank you May." I walked away with little answers, not that I had expected any to begin with.

"What were you doing with May?" Eddy asked suspiciously. Quite the greeting, I know.

"Just addressing a few necessary matters." I said, making sure I used big enough words so he didn't understand.

Surely enough, Eddy went on talking about his next scam with Ed.

I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't help but wonder what would make Marie so upset she would shut down any means of living.

Either way, it didn't seem this puzzle would be solved anytime soon.

* * *

Second chapter.

I hope you like it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When I got home, no one mentioned my absence for the classes after lunch. Except when May handed me the homework she had picked up from my teachers.

Life went by like that. Sometimes I would go to school, sometimes I wouldn't. Most of the time, I left because I couldn't stand watching Edd look at me with worried eyes.

It's funny because I always wanted him to care about me, but now that he did, all I could think about was how men had treated my Mom. I had thought Edd would be good for me, but was he? Aren't all men the same? I don't like to bitch and moan, but now, every time I see a guy, all I can think about is how even after three tries, Mom couldn't find a guy who worked for her. Actually, she found worse.

About a week later, my Mom came in screaming. "GODDAMIT! THAT BASTARD!"

We all ran up to her, trying to calm her down.

"Mom! It's okay, it's okay." We all told her.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, "It's just... he's doing so damn well."

I froze.

"Why does he want Marie so much?" Lee inquired.

"He.. He thinks he's finally 'changed'." Mom sighed. "Yeah, maybe I'd believe you on the 3rd time, but this is the 7th."

"Seventh?" May inquired, she didn't know because she was younger, but the last time I saw him was his sixth time at being a decent parent.

"It's nothing May." Lee covered.

He tried, I knew that. I touched my bangs that covered my right eye. I think that's when I lost it. I ran out the door into the rain. I cursed myself for only wearing a tank top and jeans. After running for a while, I ended up at the construction sight. Only now did I realize how it was weird that the construction never actually happened and it was really just a waste land.

_Goddamit! _I thought to myself as I fell to the ground. I was shaking from the thought of having to face him again. Life had been going fine. I had been living with Mom and my sisters, tormenting the school kids for fun and failing each class at school. Now that bastard was trying to mess up my life.

I screamed into the sky and leaned against a post. I hated being over dramatic, but I was really loosing it. Maybe Bubba had changed, I'd considered that, but I couldn't believe it. Every time I gave him a thought all I could see is him staring at me with fury as he rose his hand.

* * *

I'd been walking home from my SAT prep class. I had my umbrella in one hand and my books in my other hand. It was raining pretty bad and I was trying to walk fast as to not get my books wet.

_It's a good thing I made sure to check the weather before I left. _I thought as I walked on.

Then someone ran past me, hitting me on the shoulder.

"Ah." I said as I fell back and dropped my books. I turned back to see Marie running faster than I've ever seen her run before. "Marie?" I shouted but she didn't even turn around.

I stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Finally, I followed her, running as fast as I could, leaving my books behind.

Gosh, she was fast. I nearly lost her 20 times. Luckily, she finally stopped at the construction site. I stood a couple yards away watching from behind a tree. She screamed and cried for the longest time.

I wasn't sure if I should approach her, but once she'd been laying against the post for some time, I decided it was okay.

It seemed to take years to get to her, but once I did, I held the umbrella over her head.

She looked up at me after noticing the lack of rain on her face.

"Edd?" She asked, her eyes blank.

"Yes, Marie?" I asked in response.

"... Nothing." She said and looked down.

I stood their for a while, not sure what to do or say.

"Here." I extended my hand.

She stared at my hand and then me for a few seconds. She hesitated a second before taking it and letting me pull her up. (Much harder than it sounds.)

"Thanks Double-D." Was all she said.

"Here, I'll take you home." I slowly took her hand and lead her to her home. We were silent the whole way.

When we got there, Ms. Kanker thanked me before letting Marie in. May smiled at me before following her sister. Lee stayed back and made sure everyone was gone before saying,

"You're a good man, Double-D."

* * *

Ha! Charlie Brown reference! I love the Peanuts movies! :)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Once the case ended, Bubba lost. Thank God. But everyone thought that I should actually talk to him. So I met up with him in a room in the court area.

We sat there without saying anything for a while.

"I guess apologizing wouldn't help." Was his first words.

"No, it wouldn't." I said, being as bitter as possible.

"Marie..." He reached over. I jerked back.

"Don't!" I said.

He sighed. I guess I wasn't being nice, but after having him telling me he changed 5 times, to only end up beating me into the floor, I'd given up.

We sat for a long time.

"Well, if you ever could find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd like for you to give me a visit."

He sounded sincere, I almost believed him. Maybe when I got older, I could believe him. But for now, I'd settle for this.

Maybe someday I could even be nice to men without fearing being taken advantage of.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, everything returned to normal. Except how the Kankers would cut class a lot more often than they usually did and cut off any ties they had with the rest of the school.

Every once in a while, I'd catch Marie glancing over at me, but aside from that, she avoided me completely. Not that I could blame her, I was feeling a bit awkward myself. Eddy and Ed didn't mind though, aside from asking a few rhetorical questions on them, they were enjoying the absence of their tormentors.

Even as they enjoyed it though, I think they definitely noticed that there seemed to be a hole in their lives. Although they'd never admit it, I think the two were missing the Kankers. They were a big part of our lives, so it was natural.

I think a couple of weeks passed before Marie approached me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back. We stood their without saying anything.

"So... thanks I guess." Marie seemed to be trying to keep her cool.

"No problem." I replied.

"I guess you're wondering why everyone's been acting differently." Marie messed with her hair as she talked.

"Well..." I thought about denying it, but decided to screw it. "Yeah."

"Hm... I guess I might tell you someday." Marie grinned.

"Well, no need to rush yourself."

"Yeah..." She stared at the ground some more. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I smiled, it seemed that Marie had returned.

* * *

The End! It's finished. I hope you liked it. I had the idea for a long time, but it took a while for me to actually get it to make sense.

And yes, I'm a BIG Edd/Marie fan.

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
